jaboody_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Darnell Jackson
"GANG SHIT... whole lotta GAY SHIT!" -Darnell Jackson Main Story Beginning his new career as a rapper on June, 14 2017, the former child actor Darnell Jackson started free styling and handing his mix tape out on the streets of Los Santos in hopes of rising to stardom in the music world. Interactions Most interactions with strangers involve Darnell rapping to them before one of his lyrics inevitably becomes homosexually suggestive (however, Darnell claims he is not gay). That's Just How it Goes! When Darnell was a child, he starred on the hit TV series That's Just How it Goes! ''Nearly 20 years later, drug dealer/director Benny Gorsch, drug addict/amateur actor Will Goodman, and professional actor Bob Winslow met up with Darnell and pitched the idea to reboot the show. Before production, the cast picked up weapons and headed to a mansion. While beginning the filming for episode one, the crew ran into a problem: they needed more actors. Not willing to pay more actors, they decided to kidnap two civilians to play parts in the episode--a man and a woman. After filming the first scene in the mansion, the crew headed to the hedge maze. Once in the maze, the kidnapped woman sweet-talked Darnell and made an escape. Being fat, Darnell couldn't catch up. He ran back to the others to explain what happened, and they all hopped into their limo to track her down. While in the limo, Bob asked Darnell how she escaped. Being embarrassed, Darnell said she took his gun and held him at gun point, then ran away. With no luck of finding the actress, they decided to leave town to stay off the police's radar. They arrived at Will's house, then fell asleep. The next morning, the crew headed to a nearby thrift store to get a new change of clothes. Darnell wore a wig in an attempt to prevent cops from identifying him. After changing clothes, the crew headed back to Los Santos to pick up two new actors for the next episode. After finding two women to kidnap, the women changed clothes, and the whole crew took a boat to the new filming location--an island off the coast of Los Santos. While on the boat, Darnell and the others were thrown overboard and chased by sharks. When Darnell climbed back on board, he was shot in the chest. These events inspired Darnell's second single "Swimmin Wit Da Fishes". Miraculously, the entire crew and one of the kidnapped actresses washed up on shore. Down one actor, the crew headed back to Los Santos again and kidnapped a man as their remaining actor. They returned to the beach and reached the island via jetski. Once on the island, they realized something was following them--a police helicopter. On top of that, a police boat was on route to the island. Scared, Darnell told the crew that he didn't want to be friends anymore and pretended to be a hostage. He kneeled down with hands over his head next to the other two kidnapped actors. The rest of the crew jumped off the island and swam to shore. Darnell realized that he was in a terrible position--looking up, he saw Officer Andrews with a weapon drawn. Darnell instantly ran off the island and swam to shore with a police helicopter following him. Through the race to the shore, the voice of Jerry Curl guided Darnell to safety. Once on shore Darnell waited under trees near the highway. Once the coast was clear, Darnell crossed the highway and headed to the mountain wilderness. The way to the top of the mountains was filled with hungry mountain lions and the constant sound of sirens from the highway below. Once at the top, Darnell ran into a camp, but the camp turned out to be a cannibal refuge, so Darnell ran away. Texting Will, Bob, and Benny his location and pleading them to pick him up, Darnell was finally picked up by Bob after nearly two days. They drove back to Will's house and laid low. Trivia * Darnell is the only main character to ever be spotted with another main character, Chang Wei * Darnell has his own record label, Prolaps Records * Darnell claims to be a distant relative of Michael Jackson * The theme song for ''That's Just How it Goes! was recorded and performed by Jerry Curl * Darnell has dropped three singles: "Im THICC", "Swimmin Wit Da Fishes", and "Calorie Killa" * Calorie Killa is his only song to have a music video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vD-l_7h-WFw * He can be found on https://soundcloud.com/darnelljacksonraps * He is not related to Darnell * If you beat Darnell in a freestyle, he might cry, so go easy on him